


Only Fools Rush In

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Getting Together, I made him cry and that made me cry, Karaoke, M/M, Mattsun Pining, Memeteam, Songfic, Surprises, The memeteam saves Iwa-chan from Oikawa's wrath, There's angst for like 10 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: The memeteam decide they need to save Iwa-chan to save themselves and the rest of the team when he forgets his anniversary with Oikawa.Seeing the couple be so happy together pushes Mattsun over the edge. He wants to have that with a certain pink-haired boy too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this it was gonna be pure fluff and I was gonna save it for Makki's birthday, but then I made Mattsun cry and there went that idea.
> 
> Damn angst gremlin always wins.

It was coming up on the end on the end of Saturday practice and the Aoba Josai Boy’s Volleyball team were taking one last water break before their final drills. Oikawa was talking to Yahaba about ways he could improve his form, and Iwaizumi was talking to Kindaichi about doing feints to improve his versatility on the court. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were just sitting on the bench and observing the couple when Matsukawa leaned over and whispered into Hanamaki’s ear.

 

“Their anniversary is on Monday, right?”

 

“Yeah, I can’t believe it’s already been a year.”

 

“How much do you want to bet Iwaizumi forgot?”

 

Hanamaki rubbed his hands over his face and groaned.

 

“Oh my god, I bet he did. Oikawa is gonna be insufferable.”

 

Matsukawa quirked an eyebrow up at him and smirked.

 

“You say that as if he isn’t insufferable already.”

 

Both boys laughed and knocked their shoulders into each other. After the last of their snickers died off they both fell into deep thought. The last thing anyone on this team needed was a moody captain because his boyfriend forgot their first anniversary. Being who they were though, they couldn’t just make this easy for Iwaizumi either. Fun must be had at his expense.

 

Both boys fell into deep thought. They occasionally took sips of water from their bottles and contemplated their options. Without any ideas coming to mind they both leaned back and sighed.

 

“It must be nice to be in love with someone who loves you back just as much,” Hanamaki mumbled under his breath.

 

Matsukawa shoulders sank.

 

“Right? I hope to find that someday.”

 

Hanamaki quirked an eyebrow up at Matsukawa.

 

“You have someone you love?”  he used his elbow to nudge Matsukawa. “You gotta tell me who. Is she nice? Do I know her?”

 

Matsukawa huffed out a laugh and cast his eyes down to the ground solemnly.

 

“There’s really no point. I have no idea why kind of person they like…”

 

“They?”

 

“Yeah. ‘They’… well, rather ‘him’. I’m gayer than the eternal rainbow coming out of nyan cat’s ass... I hope that doesn’t weird you out.”

 

Hanamaki turned his head to hide the blush on his face.

 

“Nah, it doesn’t weird me out Mattsun. I’m not quite sure what I prefer either. I think I like both? It’s hard to tell because I haven’t been ‘in love’ yet. I’ve had crushes on both sides though.”

 

Hanamaki missed the sigh of relief that escaped Matsukawa because his face was turned. They let the subject die out and went back to thinking about how they were going to handle their friends’ anniversary. Matsukawa got an idea, sat up straight, and snapped his fingers with excitement.

 

“I’ve got it!” he turned to look at Hanamaki with stars in his eyes, “We can make plans with Iwaizumi and tell him to not tell Oikawa because it’s a surprise. When he brings Oikawa to us we can comfort Oikawa by letting him know we aren’t there to fuck things up for their special day.”

 

“That’s perfect Mattsun! Oh man, I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces. I wonder which is gonna be better, Oikawa’s look of dread or the blood draining from Iwaizumi’s face when he realizes what we did to and for him.”

 

“I think the better looks are gonna be at the end of the night when we really don’t fuck up their anniversary.”

 

After practice the duo found Iwaizumi waiting for Oikawa while he was still going through his beauty regimen. They approached with their usual demeaner and smiles and put their elbows on his shoulders.

 

“Hey Iwaizumi, do you and Oikawa have any plans for Monday?” asked Matsukawa.

 

“Nah, he’s been working himself to the bone ever since we lost to Karasuno. We aren’t gonna play in any more tournaments in high school but he wants to help the team improve for next year and build himself up for college. I plan on making him take a rest day and not let him anywhere near the gym.”

 

“That’s perfect then!” Hanamaki said excitedly, “Mattsun and I were gonna go do some karaoke after school. You guys should come! Don’t tell Oikawa though, if his fangirls find out then we won’t get any peace. Remember last time?”

 

All three boys shuddered at the thought. The last time Oikawa’s fan girls found out about a karaoke night the entire place was filled and the girls were taking turns to press their faces up against the door trying to hear Oikawa sing. The employees ended up having to call the police to clear them out and they were told that if it ever happened again they would be banned from the establishment.

 

“Sounds like fun. It’s been a while since Oikawa’s let himself go, it’ll be good for him. Meet you guys after school at the gate?”

 

“Sounds good!” They chimed in together.

 

When Monday afternoon rolled around Iwaizumi stood outside Oikawa’s classroom after school, waiting for him to finish up with his daily group of girls. He brushed them off significantly faster than usual, which Iwaizumi found odd but didn’t mention anything. Oikawa clung to his arm as they walked and once they got out of the building Oikawa looked up at him.

 

“So, are gonna do anything today Iwa-chan?”

 

Iwaizumi hummed an affirmative and Oikawa squeezed his arm tighter in excitement. He closed his eyes and let Iwaizumi guide them as they walked. Once they reached the gate Iwaizumi stopped and Oikawa opened his eyes to find the memeteam waving at him happily with smirks on their faces. Oikawa’s face contorted as he screeched.

 

“WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!”

 

Matsukawa put his hands up defensively.

 

“Calm down Oikawa, we aren’t here to ruin your anniversary.”

 

The blood drained from Iwaizumi’s face as he realized what was happening. He brought his hands up to his head and rubbed his temples while Hanamaki sniggered to the side. He then reached out to Oikawa with his hand.

 

“C’mon we just wanna do some karaoke with you guys for a bit. We promise to not be super horrible. We will be a little bit though, it’s in our nature.”

 

Oikawa sighed and buried his face in Iwaizumi’s chest.

 

“Iwa-chan whyyyyyy?”

 

“They insisted. Come on, they can be good guys every once in a while. Plus you need to relax, karaoke will be good for you. I promise to do a duet if you come.”

 

Oikawa perked up at that. Iwaizumi rarely did duets with him when they went to karaoke because it’s too embarrassing. Now that he was back to being in a good mood he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and swung it between the two of them as Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked on either side of them.

 

On occasion Matsukawa would have to look straight ahead so he couldn’t see their hands linked. He wanted to be able to have that too, and the man he wanted it with was on the other side of the couple. As much as he loved his friends the jealousy was still there.

 

After they got their booth for the karaoke each boy picked a song to sing individually, and they decided to save the duets for later. Oikawa insisted on going first because, well, he's Oikawa. He bounded up in front of the screen and selected his song.

 

_“Ow! Who’s that sexy thang I see standing over there?_

_That’s me,”_ Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi, _“standin’ in the mirror.”_

 

The other three boys groaned as Oikawa sang ‘Me Too’ by Meghan Trainor. The song truly was Oikawa in music form. He danced and popped his hips out throughout the song, smiling the whole way through. He scored high and set the tone for the night. Hanamaki wasn’t going to allow that for much longer. He had the perfect song to follow Oikawa.

 

He cleared his throat and selected his song. The tell-tale music from ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ rang through the booth, resulting in Matsukawa whooping and Oikawa burying his face in Iwaizumi’s chest while trying to escape it.

 

_“We’re no strangers to looooove._

_You know the rules, and so do I…”_

 

Matsukawa aided in providing the echoes in the necessary places while they continued to rickroll their best friends. After the song Matsukawa high fived Hanamaki as they laughed. Iwaizumi peeled Oikawa off him so he could take his turn.

 

He took his time scrolling through the songs, ignoring the suggestions of “Do ‘Sweet Caroline’ Iwa-chan!” and “No way, do ‘Don’t Stop Believin’! Everyone loves Journey!” from his friends. After finding the song he was looking for he smirked and selected it, standing up with the microphone in hand.

 

Why were they even surprised? Oikawa rolled his eyes and the memeteam bobbed their heads with Iwaizumi during the nearly minute long intro into ‘Eye of the Tiger’.

 

_“Rising up. Back on the streets._

_Took my time, took my chances…”_

 

Iwaizumi was rather satisfied with himself at the end of the song. It was probably his favorite workout song and listening to it always made him pumped up. He sat down next to Oikawa and brought him into his lap and gave him a kiss. Oikawa squeaked in surprise then wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and kissed him back.

 

Matsukawa and Hanamakki gagged and made faces at the couple, who both flipped them off without breaking the kiss. Matsukawa gasped and placed a hand to his chest and faked being wounded.

 

“Makki! Do you see the disrespect they are showing us after we treated them to karaoke?”

 

Hanamaki draped himself over Matsukawa’s shoulders and Matsukawa had to fight extremely hard to fight back the blush that was threatening to give him away.

 

“I know Mattsun, I am wounded by this behavior. How dare they show off like this when we are both so woefully single?”

 

Both boys pouted until their friends stopped trying to suck each other’s faces off. It was Matsukawa’s turn and he walked up to the machine and scrolled through his choices. He made his selection and stood straight up and looked at Hanamaki with a smirk. Some electronic music came through the speakers and Hanamaki’s face lit up. He immediately jumped up to his feet to stand behind Matsukawa as the words came across the screen.

 

_“Dog goes ‘woof’, cat goes ‘meow’.”_

 

Iwaizumi ran his hands over his face and Oikawa sighed in resignation as Matsukawa continued.

 

_“Bird goes ‘tweet’ and mouse goes ‘squeak’.”_

 

They continued through the rest of the song, both Matsukawa and Hanamaki excitedly singing “Ring-ding-dingding-dingeringeding!” and the other various noises the fox supposedly says as the chorus played through.

 

“How can you guys love that song so much? It makes no sense.” Iwaizumi groaned out.

 

“I thought you guys said you weren’t going to be horrible?” whined Oikawa.

 

“We said we weren’t going to be _super_ horrible.” Matsukawa and Hanamaki chimed in unison, fist bumping each other.

 

Oikawa sighed then turned his attention to Iwaizumi.

 

“Let’s do our duet next Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi smiled over at Oikawa and nodded.  They both walked over to the karaoke box and grabbed a microphone and started scrolling through the duet choices. Once Oikawa found a song he liked he selected it without giving Iwaizumi a choice in the matter, resulting in Iwaizumi glaring at his boyfriend.

 

The soft sounds of a piano and some other string instruments came through the speakers as Beauty and the Beast began to play.

 

 _“Tale as old as time,”_ Oikawa started.

 

 _“True as it can be,”_ Iwaizumi continued, with a small smile on his face.

 

_“Barely even friends, then somebody bends”_

_“Unexpectedly.”_

 

They continued singing the song as sappy as they could get it and even started slow dancing with each other. After the song ended Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s head forward and gave him a kiss.

 

“Happy anniversary, Tooru.”

 

Hanamaki gagged.

 

“Please, kill me now.”

 

“Oh god, he first named him.”

 

“Mattsun, please tell me that when you get a boyfriend you won’t make me witness this.”

 

Matsukawa’s heart sank in his chest but he hid it with a smirk on his face.

 

“I can’t make any promises Makki.”

 

Oikawa shot them a glare.

 

“Oh shut up. It’s your turn for a duet.”

 

Hanamaki nudged Matsukawa in the side.

 

“I guess we know who the beast is.”

 

“No kidding, Iwaizumi is way too cute to be the beast anyway.”

 

Oikawa flung his hands in the air.

 

“HOW DARE YOU! I AM CUTE! RIGHT, IWA-CHAN?”

 

Iwaizumi hummed a light affirmative as he went back to sit on the couch. Oikawa pouted and sat next to him and cuddled under his arm.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa already had a song picked out for their duet from when they initially planned this get together with their friends. They scrolled a few songs down until they found another Disney classic and selected it.

 

They both turn to the couple and Matsukawa starts off the song.

 

_“I can see what’s happening.”_

_“What?”_

_“And they don’t have a clue!”_

_“Who?!”_

_“They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line. Our trio’s down to two.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Ze sweet caress of twilight. There’s MAGIC everywhere. And with all this romaaaaantic atmosphere, disaster’s in there aiiiiirrrrrrr.”_

 

Oikawa got tears in his eyes as his friends sang both him and Iwaizumi. No joking, no memes, just an honest serenade. As the song winded down both Hanamaki and Matsukawa sat in front of Iwaizumi and each put a hand on one of his knees as they finished the song.

 

 _“And if he falls in love tonight,”_ Matsukawa sniffed back some fake tears, _“It can be assuuuuumed.”_

 

_“His carefree days with us are history.”_

_“IN SHORT OUR PAL IS DOOOOOOOOOOMED.”_

 

Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi did his best to hide a blush behind his hands. The memeteam stood up and put their arms around each other’s shoulders.

 

“Happy Anniversary, you idiot lovebirds,” said Hanamaki.

 

“Dinner’s on us tonight. Makki made a reservation at your guys’ favorite restaurant. It’s at seven so you two need to get going if you want to have a chance of Oikawa being ready on time.”

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa launched themselves off the couch to bring their friends into a giant group hug.

 

“You were right Iwa-chan. They can be good guys every once in a while,” Oikawa sputtered out, trying and failing to hold back tears. Iwaizumi could only nod in agreement because if he opened his mouth he would probably start crying too, and the last thing he needed was for everyone to see that.

 

Matsukawa was brought flush up to Hanamaki’s side as their friends crushed them together, after about a minute or so Matsukawa broke up the hug otherwise he was going to give himself away.

 

“Come on you guys, you really gotta get going. Here is your gift certificate, go have fun.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa furiously wiped his eyes as he was guided out of the booth by the hand Iwaizumi held. The two remaining boys flopped onto the couch and relaxed. Hanamaki let his eyes slip closed and a smile form on his face.

 

“You were right Mattsun. Their looks at the end of the night were the best by far.”

 

Matsukawa looked over at him. Hanamaki’s grin was probably Mattsun’s favorite physical attribute. He took his time admiring it while Hanamaki’s eyes were closed.

 

“Yeah. They were pretty happy, huh?”

 

Hanamaki chuckled and it made Matsukawa’s heart jump a little.

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen Oikawa cry like that since Iwaizumi confessed.”

 

Hanamaki sighed and moved to sit forward again, elbows on his knees and looked over at Matsukawa.

 

“We still have some time before they have to kick us out. It’s just the two of us but do you wanna keep going? It would be a waste to not stay the whole time.”

 

Matsukawa stared at the ground between his feet and shrugged his shoulders. Hanamaki shoved him a little and urged him to sing. He looked up at Hanamaki and gave him a sad smile before standing up and walking over to the box.

 

Hanamaki gave him a puzzled look but before he could ask what was wrong some music started. Matsukawa locked eyes with Hanamaki and started to sing to him.

 

_“Wiiiiiise men say: Only fooooools rush in._

_But I can’t help, falling in love with youuuuuu._

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can’t help falling in love with youuuuuu._

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea._

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to beeeeee._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

_For I can’t help falling in love with youuuuuu_

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea._

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.”_

Matsukawa walked up to Hanamaki and knelt in front of him and grabbed his hand.

_“Take my hand, take my whole life toooooo._

_For I can’t help falling in love with youuuuuu”_

 

Matsukawa kissed the hand he was holding and tears welled up in his eyes.

 

_“For I can’t help falling in love wiiiiiiiith youuuuuu”_

 

Hanamaki stared at Matsukawa in shock as Matsukawa’s head fell into his lap and he started to cry. Matsukawa gripped the hand he was holding even tighter as he started to release the feelings he had hidden for years.

 

“I’m so sorry Makki, I can’t hold it back anymore. I love you so much. Seeing those two so happy together made me want it for myself, but you’re the one I want it with. You don’t have to like me back, but I’m begging you, please, _please,_ don’t hate me for this. I can’t bear the thought of you hating me.”

 

Matsukawa continued to sob but his words became incomprehensible as he cried harder. Hanamaki took his hand that wasn’t being gripped by Matsukawa and started threading it through his hair in soft, soothing motions. Once Matsukawa started to calm down a bit Hanamaki brought his hand under his chin and made Matsukawa look at him.

 

Hanamaki’s eyes were lined with tears as he finally got his chance to get a word in.

 

“I could never hate you, idiot. I told you I’ve had crushes on both sides before, right?”

 

Matsukawa nodded just enough for Hanamaki to know he understood.

 

“How could I not have a crush on my memelord best friend who buys me cream puffs whenever I’m having a bad day?”

 

Hanamaki cupped Matsukawa’s face in his hands and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears from his face. Matsukawa stared back at him dumbfounded, causing Hanamaki to laugh.

 

“I’m saying I like you too, stupid. I can’t honestly say that my feelings are at the level to be called love yet, but I want to give us a chance and over time I-“

 

Matsukawa cut Hanamaki off by quickly lurching forward and kissing him. At first Hanamaki was shocked but he smiled into the kiss and weaved his fingers into Matsukawa’s curly black locks to change the angle and deepen the kiss. They continued until they had to stop for air and as they pulled away from each other a small laugh bubbled out of Matsukawa’s chest.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening. You actually like me too.”

 

They both laughed together, then a thought came across Hanamaki’s mind and his face paled.

 

“Mattsun, I can’t accept your confession.”

 

Matsukawa’s heart sank, and as he was about to stand up to rush out of the room Hanamaki grabbed him by the arm.

 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Wait until I finish. I can’t accept your confession until tomorrow. I refuse to have the same anniversary as Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Could you imagine having to do a _double date anniversary_ every year?”

 

Matsukawa sat there, feigning deep thought.

 

“You’re right. That would be a nightmare.”

 

Hanamaki chuckled and pulled Matsukawa close to him again.

 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t be friends with benefits until then,” he said with a wink. Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I love the memeteam they are my sons.


End file.
